This is the fifth competing application of the T32 Weill-Cornell Research Fellowship Program in Geriatric Mood Disorders, which has been offering multidisciplinary training for 20 years. Conceptually, we view mood disorders as heterogeneous with etiological contributions from genetic factors, aging- and disease-related biological changes, disability, and psychosocial factors. Methodologically, we teach biological assessment techniques as well as longitudinal designs and clinically-driven interventions at the patient, the practice, and the community levels. This approach has led to translational studies in a population with great health and mental health needs. The Program's strengths are: 1) The academic record of its trainees; the 17 fellows trained of the past 10 years received 22 grants and coauthored 101 papers (41 first-authored); 2) Leadership in research training at a national level (PIs of the NIMH Summer Research Institute and the Advanced Research Institute); 3) NIMH- funded faculty in translational research ranging from molecular genetics, neuroimaging, clinical pharmacology, intervention development, and mental health services research; 4) Cohesive organization of the Cornell ACISR; 5) Five pilot project programs; 6) Rich study populations and laboratory resources; 7) Databases available for secondary analyses and hypothesis generation by the fellows; 8) Long and effective collaboration with investigators of Geriatric Medicine, General Internal Medicine, Clinical Epidemiology and Services Research Program, Public Health and Medical Ethics; and 9) Leadership in 8 multisite studies. The Program will be directed by funded investigators in clinical biology (G. Alexopoulos) and health services research (M. Bruce) with a strong record in research training and by an Executive Committee with expertise in molecular genetics, neuroimaging, and treatment development. We request support for 2 trainees per year, whose individualized training programs will be coordinated by two preceptors (e.g. one clinical and one basic investigator or one services and one clinical investigator) to facilitate translation research. Beyond a Core Curriculum, we guide and support our trainees in conducting their own research studies, in preparing competitive funding applications, and in publishing data-based papers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This Research Fellowship has successfully trained many generations of physicians and Ph.D. scientists and prepared them for a research career in geriatric mood disorders over 20 years. We propose to continue doing so for another five years as we believe that our future capacity to reduce the burden of late-life mood disorders rests on the development of tomorrow's scientific leaders. To that end, the Fellowship will use proven and innovative strategies to promote the growth of new generations of investigators committed to translational, interventions, and services research on late-life mental health and illness.